Hope for Eternity
by sweet little nothing
Summary: When Renee comes to visit Bella, what will she do about Bella's and Edward's relationship? How far will she go in attempt to do only the best for her daughter? What will Bella and Edward do about her? R & R
1. Chapter 1 Renee

AN: as long as Tears of Love is still in the hands of my editor, I've decided to post another story. Be warned: loads of fluff!

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine . . . sniff

* * *

"Bella!" Alice yelled from outside the door of her bathroom. Once again she had dressed me up, but much more casually this time. I pulled up the pair of blue designer jeans she had given me and stumbled out of the door.

"I'm ready," I breathed. The next moment I was falling over the pair of sneakers Alice had put right in front of the door. As always a pair of cold, strong arms grabbed me from behind. Shivers fan down my spine when Edward pressed his cold lips against my neck.

"Alice! I'm going to kill you if you do that again. That was so irresponsible of you!" Edward yelled down the stairs. Of course Alice would have heard him had he just whispered these words, but he seemed really angry. Why? Not a clue. But he was certainly not only freaking about the shoes in front of the bathroom door.

Then Edward scooped me up and within a second, or at least before I managed to shut my eyes, we were at the car and out of the driveway.

We were heading towards Seattle to get my mother and Phil. They were visiting me for one week, because Phil had a game somewhere in the area, and my mother thought that that would be a great opportunity to have an eye on her daughter. She thought the idea was great. I hated it.

I leaned back against my seat and sighed. That week wasn't going to be comfortable. She would surely try to stick her nose in mine and Edward's matters. That would be no problem if I wasn't

a) spending more time at the Cullens' mansion than elsewhere

b) afraid that she would discover something about them that she should better not know

c) sure that I could spend less time with Edward while she was here.

"What are you thinking, Bella?" Edward asked, concerned.

"Do you think my mother will have a problem with me spending all my time together with you? What if she eventually finds out about your family? What if she tries to split us up? What if she wants me to come back to her? What if . . ." A cold and very soft kiss shut me up.

"Don't worry, Bella. You know, since she is uncomfortable with being around Charlie she will come to our house as long as she wants to be with you. Besides, she will be here for only four days, since they are driving to the place where Phil has his match for the remaining three days. If she tries to split us up . . . well, I love you Isabella, mo matter what anyone else says, even if that someone happens to be your mother. If she finds out about us . . . we will have to deal with it, but I really doubt that she could find out, anyways. And if she wants you back . . . you are over eighteen, so it's your decision. I won't hold you back, but . . . Bella, I don't want you to leave, you know this, right?"

I was startled. This was the first time he admitted that much that he needed me. I always kept telling him I needed him, and asked him to promise me that he would never leave me. "Of course I know this, Edward. But . . . don't be offended . . . what happend to 'I want you to run away screaming'?"

"Bella, I love you, nothing can ever change that. I know as much by now. You have taught me to love . . . to live. Before you came into my live I barely existed . . ." He stroke my hair back and rested his hand on my cheek, looking me deep into the eyes.

As always I got lost in his gorgeous topaz eyes and flushed a deep red. He smiled my beloved crooked smile as he heard my heart speeding up rapidly.

Just then a cough emerged from the backseat and I could have sworn that nobody could get as red as me in that moment.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but Edward you better turn right or we will end up somewhere in Australia," Alice giggled from behind us. I heard Edward swear and closed my eyes while I felt the car turning very sharp right. When I dared to open my eyes again, we were already driving into the airport car park and pulling up into a parking spot.

Ten minutes later we stood at the check-out waiting for Renee and Phil to come out of their plane. Edward of course spotted Renee long before she reached my eyesight. He lifted me up into the air so I could see my mother coming, and she she was pleased when she saw me waving for her so she would know where to find us.

When she was only some feet away Edward let me down and I ran towards my mother and she hugged me tightly. Despite my earlier worries I was somewhat glad to see her again.

"Bella, you look so good." Then she looked at me all over my body to see if I had 'fallen down the stairs' again. Edward smiled, obviously Renee had thought something he found amusing. I had to ask her later on.

Phil greeted me with a handshake and we went back to the Volvo, put the luggage into the trunk and sped off back to Forks. I was seated between my mother and her huband in the backseat. When I looked out of the window next to my mom I had to smile. Edward threw me a questioning look and I answered with a demonstrative look at his speedometer which showed 'just' seventy miles per hour.

Edward reached with his hand past his seat and I pleasantly took it. Renee gave me a disapproving look, but I ignored her.

"Now Bella, don't you want to tell your mom how things are going in Forks."

The meaning of that sentence was undeniably pointed towards my relationship with the unbelievable beautiful vampire holding my hand, and of course Renee knew that I had understood her perfectly well.

Edward, having listened to her thoughts, squeezed my hand lightly. "Well, school's pretty fine and everything. Charlie still hasn't learnt how to cook and so on . . . isn't that your hotel" I was almost proud of myself that I had managed to emerge the minefield so well.

"Yes. Edward, could you please turn left there?" I could hear that she was mad about me not fully answering her question.

"Of course Mrs Swan." Edward politely responded. My mother had kept her old name and though she was officially Renee Swan-Dwyer most people who had known her before and Edward and the Cullens (until now just Carlisle) also called her by her old, and also my, surname.

We stopped in front of the Hotel and waited for them to check in, have their luggage brought to their room and then come out again to spend the evening with the Cullens and me.


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner

_AN: _I couldn't wait to post this so I just did! Tell me how you like my story! Review!

_Disclaimer: _Sorry, I don't own twilight . . . I hope you understand sniff lol

_

* * *

_

_We stopped in front of the Hotel and waited for them to check in, have their luggage brought to their room and then come out again to spend the evening with the Cullens and me._

"Wow, that's one weird woman," Alice hissed.

"Alice! She's Bella's mother!" Edward reminded her, a little shocked that Alice would say such a thing about my mother.

"Edward, I'm sure you've listened to her thoughts. Alice is right. My mom is really weird," I told him. That reminded me of something, "By the way, what did she think?"

Edward snorted. "That we seem to intomate and too close. She thinks it is all just a crush. Bella . . . she wants us to split up. She will try to get us away from each other . . ." He said. Grief, sorrow and pain filled his face. He looked down, not wanting to look me straight into the eyes.

"Edward," I said with as much love I could manage – which is pretty much everything I have, since it is my love for him – "I could _never_, do you hear me, never ever leave you . . ." I bit my bottom lip and contiued, "I would rather leave my mother, Charlie and everyone I know . . . I would rather _die_ than leave you. You know this Edward. Tell me you know this, for this is the reason I keep pressing you about changing me. I couldn't live if you ever left me . . ."

This time he looked me straight in the eyes and whispered, "I know Bella. I love you." He kissed me slightly on my lips and when I looked into his eyes again I saw somethingthat made my heart stutter . . . I saw _decision._

Unfortunately my mother returned in that very moment and she did not like what she saw, so it was a silent ride to the Cullens', but when we reached their mansion her and Phil's jaw dropped. Edward, Alice and I couldn't help but laugh.

When we entered the rest of the Cullens was standing on the platform next to the door, Carlisle and Esme in the front.

"Welcome to our house!" Carlisle greeted mom and Phil. He and Esme stepped towads them and the 'children' went to us and Emmett greeted me with a brotherly pat on my shoulder.

"May I introduce you to my wife Esme and my family. Emmet and Rosalie, Jasper and of course you know Alice, as well as Edward. And Bella is by now also a part of our family."

Mom's displeasure towards these words were clearly visible. "Thank you Dr Cullen," she said and shook hands with Carlisle and Esme.

"Bella, don't you think it is rude to bother them so much?" she whispered, but Esme, my second mother, helped me out by saying "Oh no, Mrs Swan. It's a pleasure to have Bella and to see her and my youngest son so happy."

I turned around to Edward and nearly burst out laughing about Esme's words 'my youngest son' . . . if Renee knew . . .. Edward gave me his heartbreaking crooked grin and we all sat down at a huge round table, set for ten people. I gave Edward a questioning look, but he just told me to sit down – between him and my mother. I was going to hate that seating arrangement.

Suddenly Esme and Rosalie emerged from the kitchen carrying plates with delicious food and Phil, mom and I started eating. I kept wondering what the Cullens would do about the whole food thing, but suddenly Alice started coughing like mad and Jasper patted her back.

"Water!" Jasper screamed and Esme ran to the kitchen. Of course Phil and mom looked at her and the Cullens used that moment of distraction to pass a bin around under the table and they cleaned their plates into it. I smiled at Edward and winked at the cullens, especially Alice and Jasper. They grinned, too, until I saw Alice's lips move. I didn't hear a word, but everyone retuned their attention to Esme, running out of the kitchen with a glass of water. Alice touched the glass with her lips, but never a single drop of water touched them.

When everyone was finished (concentrating more on the three humans at the table) mom thanked the Cullens and Esme for the dinner and said that they had to return to the hotel now.

"Bella, you should return to Charlie as well. It's already pretty late and you have school tomorrow," she said and it was clear that she wanted me to leave Edward's presence when she could not watch me.

"Well, mom . . . since I spend most of my time with Edward and the Cullens, I've . . . er . . . kind of moved in with them . . .," I stuttered, unsure how to tell her.

"You WHAT?" Ooops, ok, I would have hoped her to react better.

"I have moved in with Edward."

"As your mother I order you . . ."

"No, mom!" I interrupted her. "I am eighteen years old and you can not order me anything. I'm staying with Edward!" Whosh. I really was mad at her.

"But as soon as you two break up . . ."

"We WON'T break up, mom, ok!" Now I was screaming at her. I took a deep breath and continued more calmly, "This isn't just some teenage crush. I love Edward, and the Cullens are already more of a family for me than you and Charlie have ever been. Please mom, leave now and call me if you've calmed down. But not before tomorrow. You have my mobile number."

With that I turned my back to her and went into Edwards open arms. Edward hugged me tight and I would swear I could hear my mother sob before the door closed behind her. Carlisle would drive her home since Edward and I weren't capable of that with my mood.

Edward carried me to our room (I do love the sound of that) and placed me on the bed they had bought for me to sleep on. It was a huge four-poster made of very dark wood. Maybe mahagoni but I'm no specialist on that matter. When I started sobbing he would hum my lullaby and I fell asleep in his cold arms which were holding me tightly and all what I needed at that moment.

"I love you," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3 Billy

_AN: _Here it is - drums - the third capter of Hope for Eternity. Be warned: This is more kind of a filler . . . not really much story . . . wait for the next one . . If you want a hint what will come, look at Alice's reaction. lol

Disclaimer: Ok not mine, all stephenie's . . . I wish it were mine . . . well, the idea is

* * *

_Edward carried me to our room (I do love the sound of that) and placed me on the bed they had bought for me to sleep on. It was a huge four-poster made of very dark wood. Maybe mahagoni but I'm no specialist on that matter. When I started sobbing he would hum my lullaby and I fell asleep in his cold arms which were holding me tightly and all what I needed at that moment. _

"_I love you," he whispered._

When I awoke the next morning I saw Edward sitting on his sofa, obviously lost deep in his thoughts. I yawned and stretched my muscles.

"I just planned on waking you," he said and within the blink of an eye I felt his cold arms around me and his lips on the edge of my jaw. Shivers started running up and down my spine.

I murmured something about needing a human minute, and went into his bathroom. As always the shower helped me relaxing my muscles, and my thoughts started drifting . . . towards the conversation with my mother. I could not really feel sorry, for I felt everything I said and I also meant it.

When I was dressed and back to Edward's room he took me into his arms and ran down the stairs. We entered the kitchen and I sat down with him fixing my cereal.

"Bella, I want to talk . . ." That could not mean anything good.

"Uh, ok. Go ahead."

"Did you honestly mean what you said to your mother yesterday?"

What did he think? He knew this, right?

"Of course, Edward. I meant every single word exactly the way I said it. And I only said what I feel. You know all of this, don't you?"

"Yes Bella, I know. I just had to be sure . . . I don't want you to argue with your mother just beacause of me . . ." His eyes held some sadness in them, but they were also full of love.

"Edward, don't be ridiculous. Didn't you hear me? I just told you that this is what I _feel_, not just what I wanted all of you to hear. I'd rather hurt her than leave you . . ."

"Who blessed me that I could possibly deserve you?" He asked, grabbing my hand.

"Same question for me," I grinned. Then we both started to laugh until Edward stood up, putting my bowl into the sink, and guided, well carried to be exact, me to his Volvo. Soon enough we pulled up at the school.

Edward and I walked together to English, since we now had nearly every class together. We walked over to our usual seats and as always the whole class stared at us while we dared to kiss in the middle, well actually back but nobody cared, of the classroom.

Just then the teacher entered and the next time we could talk again rather freely was at our table in the cafeteria.

"Charlie wanted us to come over after school. He has a free day today and will join us at the house later," Edward told me.

His and Charlie's relationship had improved by far, since Edward had proved himself as my life savor in front of Charlie many times now. Like when we went for a hike and he caught me every time I started to stumble and so on.

That moment we heard an excited squeal and turned our heads towards Alice who looked still a bit disoriented. She had just had a vision.

"What is it, Alice?" I managed to ask, but when Edward threw her a warning look she started grinning like mad.

"Oh, it's really nothing important."

"And you squealed the whole cafeteria looking at us over nothing?"

"I –err – just saw what I would get for my next birthday."

Since I knew that they didn't really celebrate birthdays I also knew that this was as much as a lie if someone had told me she had just kissed Kennedy, but I decided to drop it.

Two hours later we were entering Charlie's driveway when I heard Edward curse heavily under his breath. One moment later I saw the reason: Billy stood on the porch together with Charlie and they were obviously waiting for us. We stepped out of the car and headed towards them.

"Hey Bells. Would you mind driving Billy home? Jacob can't make it in time. . ." He looked at me pleadingly.

"No, it's ok, dad. I'll just go fetch my key."

As soon as we were inside Edward started one of his little rants.

"I can't believe that. This old man should not stick his nose into other people's matters. Why can't he leave us alone," he would have continued but we were back outside again.

"I'll wait for you here."

Oh, right. He wasn't allowed to the reservation.

"Ok." He leaned down to kiss me, and his eyes flickered to Billy, whom Charlie was already helping into my truck, and then, partly to annoy Billy I was sure, kissed me directly on the neck, just where the pulse is beating under the skin.

He released me and I climed into my car with a wide eyed Billy watching me. As soon as we entered the highway he started talking.

"I cant believe that you are so willingly serving yourself to him, Bella!"

"What do you mean, Billy. Isn't my boyfriend allowed to kiss me anymore?"

"Not if that kiss can be deadly. He could kill you any moment."

"He coul have done that for a while now, you know."

"I don't know what you are thinking, but obviosly nothing."

"I love him and he loves me. End of discussion." I was really angry, and didn't want to look at him right now.

"No, Bella. He will kill you eventually."

"He wold never do that . . ."

"Bella as much as you trust him, nobody can trust the cold ones."

"Oh, and you can trust humans so much more?"

"That's really not my point. He will kill you. Two ways possible."

"_He will kill me whatever he does . . ._" I whispered.

"WHAT?"

"I said: He will kill me whatever he does." This time I looked him straight into his dark, black eyes. He looked shocked out of mind.

"What do you mean by this, Bella?"

"Well, he could either suck me dry, that would kill me without a doubt. Or he could leave me, that would kill me, too, because either I would die of a broken heart or from the lack of him saving me from my many accidents. Or he could stay, watching me grow old. I couldn't bear that. It would internally kill me as well. I think I would commit suicide if it ever went that way. Or . . ." I stopped out of fear of having said to much. Billy looked both, shocked and somewhat sad.

"Or what? Make you one of them?"

"Yes. If you consider this as death."

"What do you mean by that, Bella?"

"For me, this wouldn't be death, Billy. This is the only way I can truly be with Edward . . . forever. Billy, I want him to change me."

"What? Bella you are making a terrible mistake. Don't let him press you into this. . ."

"No Billy. That's the problem. He refuses to change me. This kills me internally. I love him Billy. Think about that. I'm sure we'll see us again sometime soon," I added as we pulled up before the house and Jacob helped his father out of the car.

"Watch out for you Bella. Do the right thing, please." He was really pleading by now. I smiled sadly at him and turned around, heading towards Charlie's.

Something told me that Edward had listened to this entire conversation, but wasn't going to tell me that he had. And something told me that he had planned something for tonight, to be exact: Alice's reaction to that 'random' vision she'd had at lunch . . .


	4. Chapter 4 Happiness

AN: Here's the fourth chapter of Hope for Eternity. I hope you enjoy it. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: Twilight's still not mine sniff and the phrase in the last but third line isn't mine, either. It's from one of my reviewers: ALittleMoonlightMoment - thanks for that!

* * *

"_Watch out for you Bella. Do the right thing, please." He was really pleading by now. I smiled sadly at him and turned around, heading towards Charlie's._

_Something told me that Edward had listened to this entire conversation, but wasn't going to tell me that he had. And something told me that he had planned something for tonight, to be exact: Alice's reaction to that 'random' vision she'd had at lunch . . . _

When I returned to Charlies, he and Edward sat in the kitchen, waiting for me to return. As soon as I entered they stood and we walked back out and climbed into Edward's Volvo. Something in Edwards eyes told me I was right . . .

I sat in the front while Charlie took the backseat, not wanting to bother us while one of Edward's hands was always connected with mine. Soon enough, but also pretty late, because Edward had to drive slowly, since Charlie was a cop, we arrived at the Cullens. Charlie reacted like Renee for he had never been here either.

We climbed out of the car and walked, Charlie a bit awkwardly, into the house. Carlisle greeted him, and soon enough I recognised my mom and Phil sitting on one of the sofas, along with the remaining Cullens. All of us took seats, I was situated between Edward and Alice, facing mom, Phil and Charlie.

"Bella . . .," my mother whispered slowly.

"Mom?" I asked, signalising her to speak.

"I'm so sorry. I just wanted you to be happy and don't make the same mistake as I . . ." She started crying and I reached over to comfort her.

"Shhhh, mom, it's ok. I love you." I looked straight into her eyes.

"You really love him, right?" I could have slapped her right across the face for that question, but she was only looking out for me . . .

"Yes mom, I love Edward with all I have. I love him more than my life . . ." Sadly I couldn't tell her how very serious this was meant and not just a way to express my feelings strong enough.

"Then do what you want to, Bella. I swear I won't try to get you away. Just be careful what you do."

"Thank you, mom." I let go of her and she leaned onto Phil for comfort. I leaned onto Edward, but he sat up and looked me straight into my eyes. They were as topaz as always but they didn't dazzle me this time His eyes, everything on him, was dead serious.

"I love you, Bella. You have done so much for me. Just yesterda you hurt your own mother's feelings just for me. I can't tell you what this means for me. There are no words to describe how much you mean to me. I want to spend the rest of the time I've been given with you. I want to love you forever and longer. Nothing shall divine us. I couldn't go on with my life without you. Before you I barely existed, you have taught me to live. You have taught me to love. . . . . Isabella Marie Swan, do you want to be Isabella Cullen? Do you want to be Mrs Edward Anthony Masen Cullen? Bella, do you want to marry me?"

With that he pulled out a velvet blue box and opened it. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. The silver band had little leaves on both sides and in the middle, right on top, there was a blood red ruby that hat been given the form of a rose.

Everyone around us gaped. At Edward's words, at the ring, at the sheer possibility of this moment. I could swear that Renee threw a glance towards Phil and Charlie saying 'Where was my proposal? I didn't have such a romantic lover . . .'

That was when it finally sunk in. When it finally dawned to me . . . Edward Cullen had just proposed to me. To ME of all people.

Everyone was staring at me while I noticed that I was supposed to answer. I opened my mouth, but no sound emerged from my throat. I tried to clear it and ran my tonouge across my lips and finally managed to choke out "Yes." Then I tried again and almost yelled at him.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Nothing else but this." With that I flung myself into his arms and he kissed me with as much passion as we would allow and slid the ring onto my finger.

Everyone clapped and everyone hugged me and Edward and told us their congratulations. Even Jasper shook my hand. My mom and Charlie hugged me as fiercely as they could.

Just then Charlie handed me a medium sized package.

"Congretulations, Bells!"

"You knew?" I was shell – shocked.

"Of course. Edward is a good boy. He asked for my permission, first."

"You did?" I asked an innoncent – looking Edward.

"Of course. Shouldn't I have?" He asked, but he knew the answer, anyways.

"And you all knew as well?" I wondered as everyone started handing us engagement presents as well.

"No," Emmett answered, "but we've had them hidden for a while now. We were just waiting for the right moment." They smiled. "Alice knew, though," Edward added.

"Sure." Was all I responded and then I began unwrapping Charlie's present. A book was revealed, its cover decorated with red roses on white silk. It was beautiful.

"My parents gave it to us on our wedding day," Renee said. "We were meant to put our happiest moments together in there."

"Well, we didn't have much time to do so, so it's still empty. I'm sure you two will be able to fill it, though." That was Charlie.

"Thank you!" I hugged them again and a single tear ran down my cheek.

"Now ours!" Alice squealed. I quickly unwrapped their present while Edward had his head resting on my shoulder and his arms around my waist. Their present contained a huge biography of Debussy that also contained all of his work on cd and the notes for most of them. We were stunned.

"Wow, thank you you two."

"Well, since you recognised your similarities over Debussy . . ."

"That was one stunning idea. Thanks Alice!" Edward was as excited over the present as I.

Carlisle and Esme had the most stunnig surprise: They lead us outside where a car stood, very much like the one Edwad had driven me to prom with, but in the colour that, Edward said, looked stunning on me.

"It's a V8 and it is for you, Bella. Welcome to the family." Said Carlisle. I was absolutely shocked. I wanted to say something, but for the second time that day no sound emerged from my throat. So Esme just hugged me motherly and even Carlisle, of whom I would never have expected such an action, hugged me as well.

Tears started to run down my cheeks and Edward kissed them away as he carried me back into the house. If I had thought it couldn't get any better, I was soo wrong.

"Err – cough – Bella . . ." Wait. I did recognise that voice, even if I hadn't heard it that often. Rosalie. _Rosalie?_

"Well. . . I want to apologise Bella. I didn't make things easy for you. I was just worried. I – I – was such a bitch. Can you possibly forgive me?" I had never expected her to be so . . . human. I mean, she had always been the inhuman beauty and had hated me, so I hadn't really talked to her.

"Oh, well, Rosalie, I don't think there's any way I could forgive you," I responed cooly. Edward and teh others looked shocked, until I smiled and continued. "But that is because I don't think there is anything to forgive. I know that I haven't made things easy for you all the time. I'm sorry as well."

"Thank you, Bella. I, well we, have something very special for you I think." She pulled out a flat package and handed it over, but to Edward at first. While he unwrapped it Rosalie and I hugged each other sisterly. At first she stiffened and I pulled away and whispered "Sorry".

"Oh, and Bella, if you keep calling me Rosalie I will call you Isabella. Call me Rose. Everyone does."

Just when I smiled and turned back to Edward he gasped and whispered, "Wow, Rose . . ." and handed what turned out to be a pictore frame to me.

What I saw exceeded all expectations. It was a drawn picture of the front and back of a baeutiful wedding dress. On the bottom it read 'Designed for Isabella Marie Swan, by Rosalie Lilian Hale'. I was stunned. She had designed just for me. It was long, white and strapeless. On the side there was a line of little white roses with red rubies on the head from the bottom of the dress to the waist, where it parted and went around the hip. That made it look like a chain of roses actually wrapped around the middle of the dress. The shirt was white and a similar line went around the top of it.

"Wow. That's beautiful Rose. Is that . . ." I was unable to finish the sentence.

"Well, if you want to, this was meant to become your wedding dress . . ." She sounded somewhat expectant.

"Actulally I would love to wear such a gorgeous dress . . . what do you think, Edward?" For some reason I thought I had to ask him, this was our wedding after all.

"A beautiful dress for the most beautiful woman in the world." He responded. Emmett snorted in displeasure and wrapped his arms around Rosalie. Everyone burst out in laughter.

I still couldn't believe it. I was going to be married to my personal super hot greek god. I looked at my beautiful engagement ring and all I could do was being happy like I hadn't ever been before.


	5. Chapter 5 Eternity

AN: Sooooo. Here it is. Read and ejoy . . . and review!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer says: All mine! I say: all hers!

* * *

"_A beautiful dress for the most beautiful woman in the world." He responded. Emmett snorted in displeasure and wrapped his arms around Rosalie. Everyone burst out in laughter._

_I still couldn't believe it. I was going to be married to my personal super hot greek god. I looked at my beautiful engagement ring and all I could do was being happy like I hadn't ever been before._

"Oh, Bella. Could we talk to you please?" Renee asked carefully. Darn. This couldn't be something good.

"Sure mom. Shoot."

"Err – alone?" She threw the Cullens a glance.

"Ok, mom." I walked out of the door and sat down on the porch, knowing that this conversation would be anything but private.

"Well, Bella . . . I'm so happy you're engaged, but . . . that car and the designed dress . . . oh, Bella, I don't know . . ." She seemed honestly worried.

"Oh mom, I really don't like them spoiling me either, but I just can't help it. I don't think I'll drive that car at first. I'll have to grow accustomed to it." I threw a nervous look at the car.

Then it dawned on me. That car was for when I would want to drive _really_ fast . . . when I was . . . _one of them_! He honestly planned to _change_ me! I just couldn't believe it.

"Bella, what sort of car is this?" Phil asked. It was the first time he really talked to me since they had arrived in forks.

"Err – sorry, Phil. I honestly don't know." What kind of car? One with four wheels?

"I think it's an Aston Martin. V8 if I'm correct, Mr Dwyer." Charlie was really uncomfortable around Phil, I could tell. Phil gasped.

"Is that bad?" Mom was so foolish to ask.

"BAD? Ren, that kind of car has been driven in James Bond movies!" Phil was really excited by now. Mom decided to change the subject back to where she wanted it to be.

"And you really want this? Bella, you are so young! You don't have to marry him just because he asked you . . ."

"MOM! Don't you dare to think that I feel like I had to say yes because he asked me! I love Edward and nothing can change this."

I was really mad at her right now, so I decided togo back into the house, where I fell into Edwards arms. Charlie and Renee had decided to drive home, so I had the rest of the day to spend with Edward and his . . . wait . . . _our_ family. To be exact, I had not only the rest of the day, but the rest of the week, since Renee and Phil would be flying back very early tomorrow. And after this, we would have forever.

I somehow felt sorry for leaving my mother like this, but we would surely reunite at my wedding. I also knew that this would most likely be the last time I'd see her as a human, but I would still be the same person afterwards, so this didn't really matter to me.

I sighed happily as I leaned back onto Edward's chest . We were now sitting around the table in the living room. For some reason they had so many sofas that each couple had their own.

"Bella, you know how hard it is for me not to know. What are you thinking?" Edward asked. I had grown accustomed to him asking. He always did.

"Well, Edward, I thought that you have just made me the happiest woman alive and that I want this happiness to last forever. . ." I hoped that this would make him happy, but he sighed and looked me straight into the eyes. His topaz eyes held loads of love but they were also full of sorrow and . . . was this possible . . . fear?

"Bella? Are you really and absolutely positive that this is what you want? You know you can't turn back once . . ." He wasn't able to finish the sentence. He looked down, but I placed a kiss on his cold lips.

"Edward, you should be fully aware of the fact that there is nothing I am any more positive about. I've never wanted anything more in my entire life, how short it might have been compared to you guys. I am more than ready for this and after all these month I have been spending with you and your family I know exactly what lies before me. I'm not afraid, Edward. I love you."

Wosh. That had been a speech, but it was, once again, what I felt. Nothing more and nothing less. I leaned back onto his chest once again, and he stroke my hair back.

"I love you," he said. And without a warning he bowed down, kissing the base of my neck, and let his sharm theeth sink into my neck like a knife into butter. I could feel him reach my pulse point and then pull back. I yelped in shock and pain.

"Hell, Edward." I screamed. Everyone looked shocked. "Couldn't you forewarn me?"

He couldn't help but grin at my response.

"Well, you had to be somewhat relaxed. That made it easier at least. . ." He was slightly uncomfortable, I could tell.

Then, suddenly, the fire started in my neck. It was much more intense than after the incident with James and I cried out in pain. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Thank you Edward," I managed to whisper. "I love you!"

"I love you, too." Edward held me as tight as he could without breaking me when I started to scream from the pain again. I looked around the room and smiled into the habby faces of my new family.

"I love you guys," I choked out before I started yelling once again. Then an idea plopped into my head while I was looking at Alice. I turned to face Jasper.

"Jasper," my voice sounded hoarse.

"Yes Bella?" He asked bemused.

"Can't you knock me out? Please!" I begged him. Edward chuckled proudly over my brilliant idea.

Jasper sat down beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder. Suddenly I was beginning to sink into usconsciousness. I hoped it would last until my three days were over.


	6. Chapter 6 Gifts

AN: Here it is. The longest chapter so far, I think. Read, enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: Mine? I wish it were! Nope! I'm sorry!

* * *

"_Can't you knock me out? Please!" I begged him. Edward chuckled proudly over my brilliant idea._

_Jasper sat down beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder. Suddenly I was beginning to sink into usconsciousness. I hoped it would last until my three days were over._

When I woke up I was no longer in Edwards lap down in the living room. I was lying on our bed while he was sitting on his black leather couch.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said.

It was then, that I recognised that I had not only been sleeping.I jumped into his arms and whispered.

"You did it! You finally dit that for me. For both of us. Now we can be happy together forever! I love you . . ."

We finally shared our first real kiss. Nobody had to hold back now. I had no more to worry about ma boyfriend – stop – fiancé wanting to suck the blood out of my body. Before that our kisses had always been careful and lovingly – this one was passionate and longing for more...

"Come on. Everybody's dying to see you!" We laughed at this little joke and I went into the bathroom to look into the mirror. I was stunned by what I saw.

Every single line in my face seemed to have increased like drawn with a very thin and precise feather. My hair was so much shinier and the red highlights stood out much more. What stunned me most were my eyes, though. They had a deep crimson red. I looked dangerous.

I grabbed a hairbrush, but halfway up to my head it was taken over by a wonderful and handsome man standing behind me. Edward ran the brush through my hair effortlessly.

"You look evern more amazing than as a human." He whispered, his mouth on my neck, just where used to be the wound from his bite . . .

"I haven't changed that much . . . but I better change my clothes. I can't go downstairs wearing the things I had on for the past days. By the way, how long did it take me?"

"Just two and a half days. I doubt that the others know you're awake yet, but they haven't moved an inch in the past days, out of anxiousness to see you."

"How?" I asked. I didn't have to ask more. He understood fully.

"I don't know. But I was completely confident about it. I didn't doubt for a second that I would be able to withstand your delicious, sweet, creamy and temting blood. . ." He licked his lips in remember of the taste.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For having made it so hard for you."

"Isabella, I love you more than anything else . . . if I were still alive I would tell you that I love you more than my life . . ."

"That would be the line I used to use for you!"

"Yes . . . but now you're dead. You did this all for me. God, who bessed me that I deserve such a wonderful creature?"

"Same line for me!" I turned to the closet we shared since I had moved in here. I grabbed a pair of jeans, together with two tops, one white for underneath and one deep red, very low cut over the bust line, which went over the white one.

"Ok, can we go now?" I asked as I put on a pair of sneakers.

"I've figured a plan. Wanna surprise the others?"

"Sure!"

"Ok, look, if I went downstairs they'd know immediately that you're awake, so you are going to walk down alone, while I hide where they can't see me. Be as quiet as possible. If we're lucky they won't see you until you are right in front of them."

_Cool! That's going to be one funny moment. I do want to see their faces. What will they think? How will they react? God, I am worried . . ._

"Don't worry. They'll think that you're absolutely hot. I think I'll have to protect you even more from other men . . ."

I stared at him, wide eyed . . . He looked confused, too.

_Wait, did you just listen to my mind? Oh, crap! That's really weird!_

**Wait! Did I just hear Bella's thoughts? Oh my god! That's weird. I've grown so accustomed to not hearing her . . . **

_Shoot, Edward? I did just hear your thoughts?_

**Ain't I supposed to hear your thoughts, not you mine?**

_Dunno maybe that's my gift . . . don't mind. Let's go down. We can ask Carlisle afterwards . . ._

**You're right. Ok, Let's go.**

I tiptoed down the hall and down the stairs until I could see them. They were sitting on the various sofas, staring impatiently in every direction. Slowy and very quiet I walked over to the nearest sofa. They wer looking out of the window, so I could effortlessly make my way towards Alice, who sat on the sofa with its back to me and clasped my hands over her eyes.

A high pitched scream emerged from Alice's throat and sounded throughout the house. Everybody turned around to Alice in shock and Alice turned around to face me.

"Whoa, Bella! Wow!" She was speechless.

The next moment I was being hugged by everyone in the house. Esme looked like she would burst in tears if she could, Alice was happier than I'd ever seen her be, Rosalie was finally my sister and Carlisle looked really glad and proud when Edward showed up right behind me.

Just then Edward started to growl at Emmett and Jasper.

**Shut up you two. Nobody is allowed to call my fiancé super hot, but me.**

I started to giggle and soon burst out in laughter. Everyone looked puzzled.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked me, but in that very moment Edward realised what must have happened and burst out in laughter, too.

_Are they insane? What are they laughing about? They'd better stop before they get taken to the mental asylum . . ._

I suddenly heard Alice's thoughts! Wow! I could read everyone's thoughts! Just like Edward!

Then again, we laughed even more, because Alice talked about us being in the asylum while she was the one who actually had been there . . .

"Alice, you of all people are not the person to say who should be in the asylum, are you?" I breated beyond laughter. Alice was taken aback

"What? How did you . . . ? Oh that's not fair!"

"What is it Alice?" Jasper was bright enough to ask.

"Oh my god. Guys, hold your thoughts. Now we have two of them . . .," she squealed. Then the others seemed to understand. Everybody joined us with laughter and when we all had settled down, Edward turned towards Carlisle.

"How is this possible, Carlisle?"

"Well, Edward, first of all, I think you might have passed some of your ability to Bella. Then again she was able to see through us whenever we didn't tell her the truth and she saw everybody's feelings in their eyes . . ."

"Passing an ability on is possible?" Rose asked.

"Yes. But it doesn't happen that often. Probably for Bella it was both, her natural talent of seeing through people and what Edward passed on her."

_Wow, she's really pretty now. And she has the same gift as Edward. He can obviously read her thoughts as well now. I'll have to take her shopping tomorrow. Maybe Rose'll join us . . ._

_Oh, I hope Alice asks me to go shopping with them as soon as possible. She does look really beautiful now . . ._

_Wosh. She's sexy. Edward really deserves something like her . . . _

_Now we've got another psychic. That makes four of us . . . well that's half of the family. It's really a relief now. It's much easier to be around her. . . _

_Oh, look. These two are so happy. Edward finally has his light in his too long darkness . . ._

_I'm proud of you my son. It was the right choice. This will make both of you happy . . ._

Gosh. That was weird. I could hear what everybody thought.

"Err - guys – could you think a little bit more quiet, please?"

"Just turn them out. Don't pay attention. Then you won't hear them." Edward chuckled.

_That's really weird. It's so confusing . . ._

**Yes, at first it is, but don't mind . . . you'll get used to it . . . **

_Please don't let them take me shopping again . . . save me !_

**Well. I'll do it next time ok?**

_Next time? What do you mean? Edward! Don't let her do that to me again! _

**I'm sorry love . . . I owe Alice . . .**

"You what?" Ooops. That came out aloud. They all looked at us.

"I owe Alice that she and Rose may take you shopping tomorrow . . ."

"Why?" I sounded desperate.

"Well, because I did bet . . ."

"You did bet against Alice? How stupid can someone be? And I am now what she won: her personal barbie doll!"

"Bella, keep cool! You're not my doll and it will be fun. Besides, if he is so stupid . . ." Alice. Of course.

"Hey Bella. Come on. Humor us. Anyway, how could someone possibly bet against Alice?" Rosalie said and her warm smile told me that she would save me if Alice went too far.

"Ok, guys. Let's go shopping," I sighed…

"I don't want to disturb your enthusiasm girls, but you are aware of the fact that there are humans at the mall, aren't you?" Carlisle. Always thinking of everything.

"Shit," Alice spat.

"Darn," Rosalie whispered.

"I thought so. Well, Jasper, I'm sorry, but could you go out of the room, please? I want to test Bella around human blood." Carlisle pulled a tiny laboratory bottle out of his pocket. It was filled with a shiny crimson liquis. It made my stomach turn.

Carlisle opened the bottle and Edward held my wrist and waist, ready if I was to overreact. The others tightened around me and Carlise, but I had no idea why.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward looked deep into my eyes.

"Why shouldn't I?" He lifted his eyebrows.

"Aren't you attracted by the smell of blood?" He asked, now very curious. I sniffed the air around me, but all I could smell was his delicious scent and a very far hint of rust and salt, but only very far.

"No, I barely smell the blood at all," I said, a little anxious what that might mean. Carlisle closed the bottle and put it back into his pocket. Jasper reentered the room.

"Well, I assume you can make your shopping tour, girls."

"How is this possible, darling?" Esme asked from beside him.

"Bella was very disgusted by blood as a human. As a vampire she should be very appealed by the scent of blood. I think it just balanced each other out." He explained.

"Now, that is a gift . . ." Emmett whistled. Suddenly Alice jumped up.

"Bella, it's already eight. The shops are opened. Come on!"

I moaned and turned to Edward who was smiling at me apologetically. We kissed each other passionately before I went out behind Alice and Rosalie. That was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7 Presents

AN: The very longest chapter so far! Read, enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: Still the same: Twilight's not mine, just this crappy idea . . .

* * *

"_Bella, it's already eight. The shops are opened. Come on!"_

_I moaned and turned to Edward who was smiling at me apologetically. We kissed each other passionately before I went out behind Alice and Rosalie. That was going to be a long day._

We got into Rosalie's red car and sped down the highway towards Seattle. I was anxious to know what they had planned for me.

"Err – guys? Where do you want to go exactly?" They looked at each other and started counting.

"Well, you need now cloth. You have to be about one size smaller by now, perhaps two. So, I'd say . . ."

"Versace, Escada, Louis Vouitton . . ."

"Prada, maybe Dior . . ."

"Dolce and Gabana, too, maybe, and so on . . ."

"And of course," Alice started. I frowned, that couldn't be good if she was so kryptic. She looked at Rosalie who continued the sentence with a huge grin plasted all over her face.

"Victoria's Secret!"

"No!" I gasped. They couldn't do that to me.

"Why not? You need something really pretty . . ." Alice and Rosalie smirked at each other.

I was hesitant to ask "Why?"

"Well, Bella," Alice giggled, "you see, since you're one of us now . . ." She was giggling too much, so Rose continued for her.

"You and Edward won't have to hold back any more . . ." She joined Alice giggling. I sank deeper into the backseat of the car in attempt to hide myself.

_Wonder what our Eddie is capable of …he's surely not better than Emmett …_

_Why shouldn't these two have some fun as well. Oh Bella's lucky she can't blush anymore. Right now she would be beet red if she could …_

_Maybe something sexy in black, or a deep shade of red. Definetely dark with her pale skin and her hair…_

_Edward will love what he sees …I've changed her often enough …I know what I'm talking about…_

"Alice! Rose!" I yelled, completely shocked about their thoughts.

They just looked at each other sheepishly and burst out in laughter, knowing what the other one must have thought. Luckily Rosalie just pulled up in a parking spot near a huge designer shop.

We walked into what had to be at least ten shops since we didn't have to stop for human needs like food any more. Rosalie and Alice just kept throwing loads of cloth into my arms and after the fifth shop I decided that I would at least help searching for my own cloth. It was actually fun after a while.

"Wow, look Rose! Bella finally thinks it's fun!"

"Yay!"

"Come on Bella. Let's sit down for a sec!" Rose yelled after another two shops. We paused at a near bench and she pulled a small present out of her pocket.

"This is our welcome-to-the-family present for you! Since you have decided that shopping is fun…" Alice added while I ripped the paper off what turned out to be a tiny black box. I opened it and inside was nothing less than …

"Wow!" I breathed! "You can't give me this! It is …"

"A platinum cash card. Key to our money. It's as much yours as ours now, Bella!" Alice was so excited. I hugged her and Rosalie tightly.

"You two are the best sisters alive!" was my comment. When we realised what I had said we all burst out in laughter once again.

"Ok, let's go on. We still have one particular shop left." With that the two of them dragged me into Victoria's Secret. We made a treaty that everyone was allowed to pick five items for me. Three minutes later I was inside a cabin and tried out a deep red bra and panty Alice had picked for me.

"Come on, Bella. Let us see you!" Alice squealed impatiently. Why did she want to see me? She had most likely already seen me, anyway. I stepped out and they gasped. I looked down myself.

"That bad?" I asked.

_Wosh. Wait till Edward sees her. He will really like what he sees. He should be glad that he isn't alive any more. She's absolutely drop-dead beautiful._

_FUCK!_

"What is it Alice?" I was really worried.

"Oh, nothing important, really…"

_If she finds out that he's seen that she'll kill me…_

"He WHAT?"

"Uh, err, Bella, well, Edward listened to my thoughts to see how far we'd gotten and when we'd be finished and, well, err, he… saw you."

"MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN! Wait till we're back home…"

After that we just hurried to pay the things, back into the car, and sped back to Forks, Alice still didn't say a word. I was mad at her.

**Don't be mad at her. All in all it was my fault. And don't be ashamed. You are truly beautiful.**

_So you did sneak. Well maybe I should be mad at you then._

**It wasn't my fault that you were in that shop at the moment in question.**

_Oh, sure. Blame me then. Now I am mad at you. I bet you just waited until we were at Victoria's Secret and I were in these things …_

**Bella! Don't be ridiculous. I would never do something like that…**

_Sure? Well why did you enter Alice's thoughts at all?_

"Because I love you and I wanted to look out for you. I was worried." I nearly jumped out of the car when I suddenly felt his cold lips on my ear and heard his velvet vioce.

"I love you, too" And we kissed and I even let him carry me into the house. Just when we entered the living room I was surprised by six vampires that happened to be my family jumped out and screamed

"SURPRISE!"

I looked through the room. They had hung up a huge banner saying 'Welcome to the family!' and now they were coming towards me and I was all over covered in presents once again.

"Open your welcome presents, Bella!" Edward whispered into my ear. I did like he told me and I once more discovered that I had the most wonderful family of the world. I had been given a new copy of Pride and Prejudice as well as of Sense and Sensibility; a huge framed picture of myself and Edward in our meadow, a couple of CDs like Evanescence, Linkin Park, Debussy and others. Also I was given three pairs of sunglasses, all from various designers, and a new bag for my school books, this one was beige and from Louis Vouitton.

When I was finished I looked up into the happy faces of my new family and I was sure that if I could have cried I would have been crying tears of joy and love in this moment.

"You are the most wonderful family walking on this earth. Thank you guys. I love you!" Esme gave me a motherly hug and Emmett gave me a brotherly pat on my shoulder. Alice and Rose practically jumped at me and hugged me both at the same time.

Edward kissed me passionately and carried me up to our room.

"You have, of course, already gotten your best present," he whispered into my ear as we sat on his couch.

"And what would that be?" I still had problems concentrating while I brethed in his heavenly scent or looked into his dazzling eyes.

"An eternity with me and no more boundaries to hold us back." With that he tackled me and before I recognised what was going on he had me already pinned with my back to the wall, his hands on both sides of my face and his whole body less than an inch away from mine. He kissed me fiercely and I put my arms around his neck, while he ran his hands over my back towards my waist and underneath my shirt.

Suddenly we heard a whistle from the door and turned around tho face Emmett.

"Out!" Edward roared.

"Sorry to interrupt you two…in action," he teased, "but Bella's dad called and asked why she hadn't visited him for a while and if she could come over to do him a favor." Edward didn't like the idea of me leaving his side again.

"Ok. I'm going. See you later my love." And I left the room with a quick peck on Edwards cheek. Within a second I was out and in my new car, since I hadn't brought the truck. Ten minutes later (oh I loved that speed, now I understand why Edward always drove so fast) I pulled up in Charlie's driveway.

"Hey Bells," he greeted me. He had been sitting in the living room. Billy Black was there, too.

"Hello Bella," he said as he saw me. He looked at me with that concerned look once again.

"Hello Billy," I answered him. I didn't like that he showed up here so much lately.

"Like I keep telling you, Charlie. Don't let Bella stay with the Cullens. They are _dangerous_."

"Bill, Dr Cullen has saved Bella's live! They are nice people." I decided to just listen to their conversation that had obviously going on for a while now.

"Charlie, believe me! They are endangering Bella's live every moment she is with one of them!"

"This is absolutely ridiculous, Bill. How could they endanger Bella's life? She may be some danger to herself, but surely not those people."

"I think I have to tell you then. The coven that calls themselves Cullen are vampires. Blood sucking monsters, Charlie. Don't let your daughter be around them!"

"Billy! How can you say something like this? Maybe you don't like them, but this is no reason –" I decided to interrupt the talk at this point. That couldn't be true! Billy broke the treaty!

"You asked me to do you a favor?" I asked Charle then, remembering Emmett's words.

"Yes. Could you drive Billy home again, please. I believe it's better if he leaves now." He glared at Billy.

"Sure dad." With that I helped Billy out of the house and into my truck. I decided to better not use my new car with him. When I sped as fast as my old truck would allow towards the reservation, I turned towards Billy.

"You know that I will have to tell Carlisle that you broke the treaty!" I asked him as calm as I could, looking at the road.

"Isabella! How could you do that when I'm only worried about your safety. I believe we had this dialouge a week ago. How can you side with them? They are dangerous and I believe that, by now, you know this as much as, or even better than, I do…"

"I'm honoured by how you care for me." I said sarcastically. "What do you want to happen by telling Charlie about them, he didn't believe you anyway."

"Maybe that he would look out for you better. Maybe even force them to leave. In any way, keep you _safe_!"

"We're here!" I said hoping to get rid of that conversation.

"Bella, I beg you to come in with me. I want to talk to you." I didn't feel the need to say no, so I led him into the house and we sat down at the kitchen table in his house. It was small, but very tidy.

"And? What do you want me to hear? Or even say?"

"Bella, stop spending your time with them. Move back out. Forget him. You can't be with him anyways!" He sounded somewhat desperate.

"Of course I can. Why shouldn't I be able to be with him?" For some reason I knew what he was going to say, though, I hadn't listened to his thoughts because that made talking easier and felt more normal.

"Because you are going to _die_ one day. Either of age or from his hand. I just want to save you, Bella. I don't want you to endure such a terrible fate. Or even you get damned like them …" He left me no choice. I knew he was just caring, but that went far too far.

"Billy. You can stop it. It's too late. Please leave us alone."

"No Bella. You can just leave them. Please don't let them harm you …"

"Didn't you get it? Like I said Billy, _it is too late_." With that I took out the chocolate brown colour contacts, the first thing we had bought for me this morning, that covered my crimson red eyes. Billy gasped.

"Oh Bella! You made such a terrible mistake you can never take back again," his voice was full of agony and sorrow. "You don't know what you have given in to…this is so cruel…oh Bella…what have they done to you?"

"Billy, it's ok. I wanted this. I wanted this more than everything else. I love Edward more than I did lovemy life. It's ok. No it's more…it is good the way it is now." I tried to sooth him, although I didn't know why.

"No, Bella. This terribly wrong. What are you going to tell Charlie?"

"We will tell him sometime. As well as Renee. I can't bear to let them stay in the dark about what I am now."

"And you are comfortable with this way of life?" He asked, now again truly worried.

"Yes. Now I am able to live with him forever. I love him. And his family, our family." I smiled.

"I believe then, that this is what you are happy with. And I believe as well that you are no danger to anyone?" The last bit came somewhat anxious.

"No, Billy. I am even less danger than anyone of the Cullens, for I can hardly smell human blood at all." He seemed relieved. "And if you swear not to tell Chalie or anybody else about us, before we ourselves did, I won't tell Carlisle that you tried to convince Charlie about our identity. Deal?"

"Deal. But Isabella … watch out for you, ok?" Now he was definetely relieved.

"I'll go now … oh, by the way, did Jacob manage to build his car?"

"No, not yet. Why?"

"Well, the Cullens gave me a brand new car as an engagement present and I don't need the truck anymore. He can use it until he's finished, ok?"

"Fine, Bella. Thank you. How are you going to get to Charlie now?"

"I'll run. Goodbye Billy. Thank you for caring about me." With that I was out of the door and I sped through the forest towards Charlie's.

"Hey Charlie, I'm back!" I yelled when I entered the kitchen. He was standing with his back to me getting a piece of fish out of the oven.

"Hey Bells. Wanna eat something? I'm sorry, I thought you wouldn't come back, so I decided to eat something", he said.

"Well, actually I was planning on returning to the Cullens' now. If you don't mind, that is." I felt sorry for leaving him like this, so I hugged him and went out of the door. I climbed into my car and sped at lightening fast speed towards home.

In a flash of light I was outside Edward's room and opened the door quietly. I stepped inside and saw him lying on his couch. I jumped at him.

"_Boooh!_"

"Whooa! Bella! I didn't hear you at all!"

"Didn't you smell me?" I teased.

"No." I was taken aback.

"Why?" I was really insulted now. Didn't he pay attention at all?

"Smell!" He said and tossed me a big shirt. It smelled like me. "You wore this one during your change. I had to smell you while you were gone." He smiled my favourite crooked smile.

"So … shall we continue where we had to break up?" Before I could respond he had me once again pinned up against the wall, his lips on mine and his hands underneath my shirt. Within another two minutes we had our shirts off and were lying on the bed.

Thirty minutes later we entered the living room. I was wearing one of Edward's shirts. It smelled deliciously like him. We sat down on the piano bench and Edward played my lullaby for me, but within thirty seconds Alice and Rosalie had entered, taking my hands and feet, carrying me into Alice's and Jasper's room and locking the door behind us.

"_And?_" Alice asked expectant.

"And what?" I mimicked, playing innoncent.

"Oh, Bella, come on! You know_ exactly_ what we mean," Rosalie begged, "tell us!"

"Well, ok, I'll give you a rough summary, ok?"

"Just start, Bella." Alice squealed.

"Well, at first he had me pinned against the wall, kissing. Soon he removed my shirt and I did his. Then we were on the bed, and I think you can imagine from there on …" They started giggling like mad.

"_And?_" Alice pushed me further.

"Well, ok, he was pretty good, I guess." Was there anything my personal greek god was not absolutely _perfect_ at?

"Alice! Let me in. Stop that! Bella, come out." Edward was suddenly standing outside the door. Knocking like mad, so that I was afraid he'd break the door.

"Keep cool, Eddie! She's absolutely fine with us." Rosalie yelled.

"Edward rescue me from these two! _Help!_" I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Rosy! Open! Now!" He screamed. Gosh, he was pissed. A second later he knocked the door down, swept me up in his arms and carried me into his room. We sat down on the couch, listening to Evanescence and bathing in each other's presence, lost in our thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8 Problems

AN: Here is the next chapter. I've made it as long asI could, because I will be on holiday and not able to update for two weeks. I am truly sorry! I'll update as soon as I'm back!

Disclaimer: Nah, not mine!

* * *

"_Edward rescue me from these two! Help!" I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible._

"_Rosy! Open! Now!" He screamed. Gosh, he was pissed. A second later he knocked the door down, swept me up in his arms and carried me into his room. We sat down on the couch, listening to Evanescence and bathing in each other's presence, lost in our thoughts._

"Bella!" He whispered into my ear after a while. I moaned.

"Yes?" I didn't want to go anywhere right now. I just wanted to stay like this forever, literally.

"We still have school, you know. And we have to be there in …fifteen minutes." He chuckled.

"Darn." I changed clothes quickly, it didn't matter to me anymore that he was in the room now. I slipped into a comfortable pair of jeans and a tight black tank top.

"You look beautiful. I think I'll have to keep a close eye on the males at school today …," Edward teased. Ten minutes later we pulled up in front of the school. I kissed Edward goodbye and went to English.

When I entered the classroom everybody stared at me. I listened to their thoughts to find out what they were thinking.

_How did she get so beautiful? I mean she'd always looked good, but this …_, Jessica.

_Whoa. Look at that bitch. Everyone's staring …_, Lauren.

_Oh. Bella? Whoa. She looks good. …I have still so much to do…_, Angela.

_Crap. That's a beauty. I hope she'll see me. Does my hair look ok?…_, Eric.

_Oh Bella. Are you sure you won't go to the next dance with me? And maybe anywhere else…_, Tyler.

_Oh my gosh. Bella! She's too beautiful…that Cullen doesn't deserve her! She should really be with me …I'm sure I'd be far better at it than Cullen.…_, Mike.

Just then the teacher entered and I sat down beside Jessica. She looked at me wide eyed.

"Wow, Bella. You do look good." She told me. Then we turned our attention back to the teacher. Well, I did. Jessica looked at me. "Bella, this ring is beautiful. Where did you get that?"

"Uh…that's an engagement ring…from Edward…" I whispered, not wanting to attract our teacher's attention.

"Wow! Bella! You're engaged to Edward Cullen!" she squealed, not very quiet. Of course, half of the class heard it. Mike's jaw dropped and I heard several gasps.

When I walked with Edward into the cafeteria every single head turned towards us. As we listened to the thoughts of various people we figured that Jessica must have told the whole school.

_I'm sorry._

**Don't be. Now everyone knows the extent of our love. **

_The whole school is talking about us!_

**Let them. Don't mind. I love you.**

_I love you, too._

"Uhh…Bella?" I heard Mike's voice behind me. "Could I talk to you? Just one minute? Please." Edward growled softly.

_I can take care of myself now. Don't forget that. I'll be right back._

**I'll be listening though, you know.**

_Yes, please do that. I love you._

I went out of the cafeteria with mike and around the building where we sat on a tree trunk in front of the little forest behind the school.

"So?" I asked impatiently to show Mike how annoying he was.

"Bella. You are making a big mistake by getting engaged with Cullen. He's not the right one for you. I would be the right one for you. I relly like you Bella…"

"I'm sorry, Mike. I am not interested at all. Edward is the one and only for me."

"Then I guess I'll have to show you what you're missing…" Witht hat he started to pull at my top. I was suddenly aware of what he intended to do. Within a split second my fist was on his face, leaving him with a bleeding nose on the ground, I walked back into the cafeteria. But when I was about to enter in front of the door stood my whole family (minus Carlisle and Esme) meaning my kind of siblings.

"Nice right one, kid!" Emmett teased.

"Get him away please!" Jasper breathed.

"That filthy little asshole…did you listen to his thoughts? I hope you didn't …" Edward was honestly pissed. He walked over to Mike and lifted him up, his hands on Mike's throat.

"Don't you dare go near my fiancé again or I swear I will rip your filthy face in pieces. Don't dare to touch her again, Newton or I will hunt you until I have driven you completely insane!" He whispered in a very deep and clear voice. Mike whimpered of pain and fear. Edward let him drop and we walked together to Biology.

"Emmett's right. You do have a nice hit." He smirked. "It's so strange to see you defending yourself …" I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch! That hurt. Mind your strength now, Bella!"

"Oh, I am truly sorry, my love," I said and kissed him fiercely on the lips.

"Well, uhh … Bella?" He started. I looked at him expectantly and waited for him to continue. "You know, It might be time for you and me to go hunting …" He was slightly uncomfortable, I could tell.

"Uh … then let's go I guess…" Oh my gosh. This was the part I feared most. Edward took my hand and we ran deep inside the forest until we reached a huge clearing, where he stopped and looked into my face.

"Bella. Don't be afraid. I am here for you, and I will always be." He kissed me and looked deep into my eyes once more.

"How do I hunt, Edward? I've never done this before, you know?" Wosh. I was afraid now.

"Just let your senses take over. Your new instincts will tell you what to do. Smell the air until you've found your prey. Everything else will come by itself." He was trying to sooth me.

I sniffed the air until a scent hit me, unlike anything I had smelled before. It was overhelming. Then I felt something at my insides that forced his way out. I suddenly started running but I didn't remember having given my legs the instruction to move. Then a deer appeared before my eyes. I didn't think. I crouched down and within a second I launced myself at the deer and sunk my teeth deep into it's neck. When I tasted the liquid entering my mouth the taste was so sweet that words alone couldn't describe it. I sucked it dry within a few minutes and I soon felt full. When I stood up I looked directly into the eyes of my angel.

"Did I honestly just do this?" I asked desperately.

"Yes, Bella," his voice was painful, "you're one of us now and you will have to grow accustomed to it. But don't forget: I will always be there to help you." He kissed my lips and licked up the blood that was still resting on them. The feeling of his tonouge circling the shape of my lips was truly worth all of it …

"Let's go home. Alice and Rose are waiting for you."

"Not again! Why now? We have just been shopping …"Couldn't they leave me alone for a few hours?

"Yes you have, but they are starting to plan what they'll wear for our wedding …don't you want to have a say in what everything will look like and where we are going to marry?"

"Oh!" My eyes started glowing. "I'll have to hurry, then. Race ya!" And I sped back towards the hous and burst into Alice's room.

"Oh, hi Bella. I guess you don't want us to wear white, because you are going to have a white dress, so Rose and I decided on light pink for your brisemades . . . who do you want for your brisemaids, Bella?" She had said this faster than I would've been able to recognise, had I still been human.

"Alice, calm down! Well, I would like you to be my maid of honour and Rosalie, Jessica and Angela as my brisemaids. We do need a straight number, so it's you four. Light pink is a good idea…what cut of a dress? I would say medium long, not down to the floor, and maybe strapeless … what do you think, Rose?"

"That's a great idea, Bella! I'm honoured to be your brisemaid. How do you want the flowers? I'd say white tables and red roses as decoration, matching your dress. You need to choose a location, though. And we have to look out for food for your friends and family. And tell us who you want to invite, Bella. Our half would be the six of us and our friends from Denali!"

"Ok. I'd say we invite Charlie, Renee and Phil, of course. Jessica and Angela will have to come,too, if they will be my brisemaids, as well as Mike, Tyler, Eric and I guess Lauren, too. And I'll have to invite Billy and Jacob as well, we can see if they will come. Including me and Edward that'd make twenty-two people. That's not a big wedding. I have no idea where to marry, though. Any ideas you two?"

"Ask Edward. We've also thought of it and came to no conlusion. So …what colour will he wear? Rose says that maybe it should be dark brown, that compliments his hair and eyes –"

"No! Stop Alice! I want him in black! I love him in black, he looks astonishing in it."

"But –"

"If my darling wants me in black I will wear black," came my most beloved voice from the door. He stood beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "And for the place…I'd say right in front of our house? What do you think?"

"Edward that's a brilliant idea, thank you! Are you ok with roses as decoration. It would suit you two so well … red roses are sooo romantic! I've already given her dress in order. We'll wear light pink, does that appreciate you?" Rosalie seemed more interested in other people's opinion than Alice was.

"I trust you guys with everything. You've got more experience than the rest of us together. But… have you thought of a _date_?" I gasped.

"No …when…" I was anxious to hear his response.

"As soon as possible," he smiled his heartbreaking crooked smile. What about … 1st May?"

"Edward! That's Saturday! Today's …Wednesday!" I couldn't believe that he wanted to marry me so soon …I still couldn't believe he wanted to marry me _at all_.

"Is that to soon, Bella? I just can't wait to have you legally chained to me …," he said smirking and once again dazzling me with his topaz eyes and his lovely and passionate kiss …

"I would have married you tonight if possible," I tried to tease him. As always he was better than me.

"Oh, we could surely arrande that, if you want to …"

"No, thank you. I want some time to get used to the thought of being married to you …and to plan all this …"

_Wow. Within three days I will be married to my personal super hot greek god …_

**Where did this come from, Bella?**

_Fuck. You weren't supposed to hear that …I am still used to you not knowing what I am thinking …about you …_

**Super hot greek god? Where did you get this from …?**

_Um…well…you see…you just look like an ancient greek god sometimes …and…well, you can't deny that you are really hot …_

No one would have recognised anything hadn't he started to laugh like mad at that point …

"And the roses long, the under half without leaves – Edward?" Alice looked really confused, she was obviously thinking he was laughing about her, but Rosalie did recognise that I was looking like I hoped I'd vanish into thin air.

"Bella? What's up? Did you think anything funny?" She thought quicker than Alice.

"No, it wasn't funny at all…" I was very embarrassed by now.

"Edward?" She wouldn't take no as an answer.

"It's," I threw a glance at him, "nothing Rose, really. Bella just thought something funny …"

"She thought about Edward!" Darn. I would have to pay Jasper back for that.

"She did? Now, tell us Bella and Edward …" Emmett. By now the whole family was involved in my thoughts…darn.

"She classified me as a super hot greek god! Now satisfied?" Edward murmured, hoping they wouldn't hear. As soon as I heard the booming laugh of every single Cullen echo through the house I stormed out at lightening fast speed. I headed towards the reservation. They wouldn't follow me there. I sat on a rock and looked at the ocean, once I thought I'd run far enough.

_Edward Cullen if you hear me thinking, then let me tell you that you can wait forever to marry me unless you apologize properly, wholeheartedly and immediately!_

**Bella? Bella, where are you? We are searching all over Forks, and not a single one of us can smell you! Where are you?**

_I doubt that you'll find me where I am! Apologize Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! I don't want to be the wife of someone who just makes a laugh out of me!_

**Oh, Bella! It was funny, you can't deny that! Come on, tell me where you are!**

_About this I will remain silent until you have apologized …_

**Bella, I love you! I never wanted to hurt you! I am sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean it…**

_I guess I can believe you…I have already trusted you with more than my life all the time, so I decide to trust you further on…_

**Please, love, tell me where you are…**

_First Beach…_

**That's why no one found you! We shouldn't go there! I don't think that's a good place for you, since you are now one of us, they will make the treaty have worth for you as well…**

_Well, no. Billy's tribal elder, remember? _

**He will think different about you when ha finds out that you're one of us now…**

_No. He won't…_

**How do you know, Bella?**

_He already knows…I drove him home from Charlie's after he called. Do you remember? He wanted to talk to me and told me to come into his house for a few minutes…well, he somehow talked me into telling him…_

**He told Charlie?**

_How do you know, I mean I didn't tell you…_

**Half guess, half Billy's thoughts. You made a deal with him…why?**

_I didn't want them to get into trouble, only because Billy cared for his best friend's daughter…_

**Come back to the house please and let us forget everything we just talked about. The first part as well as the second. I won't come in ther to get you. I guess you can understand that…**

I sped back to the house as fast as I could manage. He was standing on the porch, waiting for me his arms wide open.


	9. Author's note, IMPORTANT ! ! !

Author's Note:

Sorry guys, but I have decided on giving up writing this story, but I have a new one which is at the same time a thousand times better: Eternal Bliss and Dead Life. I hope you will read that one and enjoy it. I want reviews, so please do read and review!!! Sorry I can't come up with any new ideas for this one, but I think the plot is too fast and everything . . . I just thought I'd tell you that I've finished this one, before I go and delete it.

love all of my lovely readers

sweety


End file.
